Life Takes Turns
by ShadowWalkerxX
Summary: What will happen when the tmi gang go to the london institute? Will there be new love? Read more to find out.
1. The London Institute

**Hellur there! I'm doing a cross over! c: obviously. Anyways here's the story & I hope you enjoy. WARNING: There might be some curse words here and there.**

Chapter One:

The London Institute

"Damnit, They're late" Maryse says pacing around the blank white room where Clary and the rest of the gang are supposed to go through a portal and into the London institute. "Calm down Maryse, They're probably still packing, Especially Isabelle, You know how she is" Robert places a hand on his wife as she passes by him, causing her to stop in front of her husband. Maryse was going to speak but Clary, Alec, Magnus, Jace, Simon, and Isabelle ran into the room with their suit cases. Jace leaned on the wall "Did we miss anything?" Simon stares at Jace "What in hell would we miss Jace? We aren't expecting for our ancestors to come through the portal, they're expecting us to do that" Jace stares at his girlfriend's vampire friend. "I know that you incompetent fool, I meant any action between Maryse and Robert, for all you know they could have been-" Clary slaps Jace's arm before he could finish his sentence.

"Hey, Hey calm down there. Don't bruise the merchandise" Clary rolls her eyes "Maybe the merchandise will get dumped if he doesn't stop" Jace stares at Clary "How would you know what merchandise I was talking about? And how do you know the gender? For all you know I could have been talking to the couch and it could be a female.." Clary groans. Jace laughs, He loves it when he annoys Clary with small little things, He thinks she looks cute. Jace looks at Simon, He didn't know why Magnus listened to Clary, Clary wanted Simon to come a long with them to the London institute, but couldn't since he was a vampire, but Clary convinced Magnus to cast a spell on Simon to enter both the New York and London institute.

Maryse sighs. "Magnus, the portal please?" Magnus nods, He lets go of his glittery red suit case and gently places it on the floor. Magnus faced the blank wall and soon enough a portal was open. Isabelle wanted to just jump through the portal and be free of her parents and their rules, but Maryse and Robert quickly stopped her. The sound of the swishing portal filled the room, Wind was blowing through Clary's hair. She couldn't believe she was finally going to the London institute, to see how the old times were. Clary was lucky to even go to London, It took a very long time to convince her mom to let her come, Especially since her boyfriend was coming and who knows what thoughts about Clary and Jace ran through her mind, But thanks to Luke her mother finally gave in. And now here she is, ready to go to London.

"Now I know you all are very excited to go to London, And I know you all are thinking you're free of adult supervision-" Maryse's eyes landed on Isabelle, who gave her mother a crooked smile. "-But Charlotte and Henry Branwell run the London institute and they _will _be keeping an eye on all of you, They will also make sure the boys and girls sleep in different sides of the institute" Maryse's eyes landed on Jace and Clary this time. Maryse knew Clary and Jace would go to each others room in the night, but of course she said nothing, not wanting to embarrass them. Jace looked at Maryse with a bored expression, not really caring if Maryse directed those words to Clary and him, while Clary was as red as a cherry.

"Can we please go now?" whined Isabelle, she ached to see the old times. Maryse sighed. She walked to Alec and Isabelle. She pulled them into a hug, She grabbed Jace, Clary, Magnus, and Simon into the hug "You all be careful please, Have fun" The London and New York institute were about to meet, and trust me it wasn't going to be pretty, especially since they were going to be together for a whole year and possibly more to learn more combat skills, and things from their ancestors and to see how the old life was before.

Magnus grabbed his suit case, Alec gripped his suit case tightly. Magnus and Alec held each other's free hands and went through the portal together.

* * *

London Institute

"What?! Some stupid freaks are coming to our institute? We don't even know them for fucksake Charlotte!" shouts Will, obviously aggravated some total complete strangers were coming to the institute. "Will, Please just calm down. It's nothing big, some shadow hunters are coming here to learn from us, to become better shadow hunters. Nothing is wrong with that" Jem stared at his angered and frustrated parabatai. Will pushed back his black hair "I don't care!" Charlotte was sitting down by her desk, she looked up at Will "First of all young man, You will not speak to me in such tone, Second for all you know you might find these shadow hunters good company, You are always complaining about how every shadow hunter that comes here is rude and annoying" "Don't forget how they supposedly sexually abuse him" Will leaned on a wall, he smirked at the thought.

Will always said little white lies about every shadow hunter that came here so Charlotte could kick them out, and so it could only be Tessa, Jem, Henry, Nate, Charlotte, Jessie, and himself in the institute. "Hey, Don't blame me, I felt someone touching me in the night while I was sleeping" Will muttered. "Probably you were wanking off" Jessamine droned as she walked into the room, She lifted up her dress so it wouldn't get dirty. "What I do or don't do, _Jessamine _is none of your concern" spats Will. "Okay, What about that time Belle came here, you said she was a pedophile" Jem stated. Will looked puzzled "Who's Belle?" Will asked, Will was never good at remembering names, especially girls he had one night stands with. "The stupid girl you shacked you idiot" Jessamine growled, Jessamine secretly liked Will and she wanted him and she always got mad when she found out Will slept with other girls and not her. Will snapped his fingers as he remembered who Jem was talking about "That girl?, Nope she was a pedophile, She raped me. I did not agree to having sex with her!" "You're such a liar" Tessa said as she came into the room, Will looked at Tessa as she walked in the room. He still loved Tessa, he did his best to forget her and wave away the feelings he had for her, but it was impossible, especially since she lived in the same roof as he did. Will wanted to be with Tessa, to show her that he did love her, that he always will. But it was to late, She was with Jem and he could do nothing about it but mourn for her. "Now why would you say that? I thought we were friends!" Will shouted to Tessa running his hands through his black hair.**  
**

Charlotte stood up "William Herondale, Stop it. I do not care if you want these shadow hunters to come or not. I said they could and what I say is final!" Charlotte shouted. Just as she did, a blue swirling portal opened up behind her, Charlotte abandoned her desk and stood next to Jem. Soon enough Alec came through the portal, his suit case went flying and almost hit Jessamine but she easily dodged it as she moved aside a bit. Nate came inside the room and stared at the portal, he stood next to Tessa and gave her a questioning look, Tessa knowing what it meant said "Shadow hunters from the future are coming to live with us for a year or so" As soon as Will heard that he went off "BY THE ANGEL, A whole goddamn year?! Are you kidding me? For all you know these so called shadow hunters could be child molesters, rapists, pedophiles, and sex crazed maniacs" Alec was still on the floor "I don't think I'm any of those" Alec mumbled. Tessa was taken back at how he resembled so much to Will.

As Alec was about to stand up Magnus landed on Alec, But Magnus was sitting on his suitcase, so Alec was completely squished. "Magnus!" shouted Jem as he got up to greet his old friend. "Jem! Hello!" Magnus looked under him and saw his squashed boyfriend who was getting red due to Magnus' incredibly heavy weight "Oh I'm sorry sweetie" Magnus jumped off Alec and grabbed his suit case. Alec quickly got up before anyone could land on him. Simon came through the portal, he had a book bag instead of a suit case so it didn't go flying anywhere. "A vampire! Do you see this!? They brought a long a vampire! They are planning an attack on us! Jem cover yourself man!" Will shouted stepping in front of his parabatai. Charlotte sighed "I'm so sorry about him" Charlotte said to Simon. Magnus told Charlotte about Simon so she didn't freak out or anything. Simon just nodded instead of saying anything because, as always, he was shy.

Simon stepped aside from the portal and soon enough Isabelle came through and both of her suit cases hit Nate. "Oof!" exclaimed Nate as he fell on the floor. He laid there on the floor with the suit cases on top of him. Tessa giggled as she saw her brother. She helped him up and took the suitcases off and placed them nicely next to the portal. Isabelle stood up "Hey where are my suitcases?" Simon laughed "Right there Isabelle" Simon pointed to the suitcases near the portal, Isabelle chuckled and got them. Isabelle, Alec, and Simon stood together. Magnus was hugging and greeting his old friends. Will sighed. He looked at Isabelle, he found her attractive just not the type of girl he likes. Jace came through the portal, he suitcase hit Will square in the face. Will exclaimed in pain, he touched his forehead which was where the suitcase mostly hurt him. Jace stood up, Jessamine was staring around all bored like, but when she saw Jace, she immediately went all "googley eyes" for him, but Jace hardly paid attention to her. Jace looked around for his suitcase "Where's my suitcase?" Simon pointed to the suitcase which was next to Will, who was staring at Jace angrily. Jace cooly and gracefully walked to get his suitcase.

He bent over and grabbed his suitcase. Jace stood straight up, as he did, he met his ancestor face to face. "Watch where you throw that thing" barks Will, Everyone stared at Jace expecting him to be afraid and walk away like mostly everyone does, but they didn't know Jace had bite. Jace had a bored expression as he spoke "Sorry, I don't control my suitcase, It's like it has a mind of it's own" Will was furious, he wasn't used to people speaking back to him. Will had a scowl on his face. Jace just smirked and walked away with suitcase in his hand. He stood next to the portal, he placed his suitcase down, and held his hands out as if waiting for someone or something to fall out. Soon Clary flew through and landed in Jace's arms, Her bag hit Will in the face. Will was ready to burst at whoever's suitcase that was but as soon as he saw Clary he was mesmerized and quickly forgot about the suitcase.

Charlotte asked Magnus to close the portal and so he did. "Well Shadow hunters, Welcome to the London institute-" Henry walked in and stared at the shadow hunters. "Who are these young blokes?" he asked, Charlotte smiled at her husband. Before she could explain Will walked towards Henry. "Well, I'll tell you. The pale one is a vampire, Probably the rapist of the group" Henry raised an eyebrow and so did Simon "The girl with black hair is probably the sexual abuser" Isabelle uncoiled her whip "Who are you calling a sexual abuser? I'll make you swallow your words" growls Isabelle. Will looked at Isabelle with the same bored expression Jace had, he showed no fear. Jem shook his head, Will doesn't know what he's getting himself into thought Jem.

"The fake blonde is probably the pedophile" Henry stared at Will awkwardly. Jace had a snarl "Excuse me? I look nothing like a pedophile. I'm incredibly sexy & yet again look NOTHING like a pedophile" Jace stated. Will rolled his eyes "And the kid with the black hair is probably a sex crazed maniac" Alec stared at Will, Alec quickly figured out Will was alot like Jace so he knew how to handle Will "I don't think I'm a sex crazed maniac, If I was I'd probably drag one of these girls to a bed room" Alec murmured. Will chuckled "Please you'd fuck your own sister for a slice of cheese" Alec stared at Will as if he were stupid "I don't even like cheese" "That makes it even worse, you sick bastard!" shouted Will as he smiled. Tessa bit back a laugh, for some reason she found Will funny at this moment. Henry stared at Will and sighed "What about the small red head? You haven't said anything about her" asked Henry expecting Will to say something horrid about her "Well she seems very normal & very beautiful" Will stared at Clary and gave her a sexy flirty smile, Clary blushed and hid behind Jace. Jace stared at Will "Listen up you perverted moron, She's mine and mine only. I don't like sharing" Will smirked "We'll see about that" and with that Will walked away with his hands in his pocket to his room.

Charlotte walked to the gang and smiled "I am very sorry about Will, Don't take it personal, He's like that with strangers" Simon chuckled "Don't worry, We have our own Will in our institute" every laughed a bit, Jace didn't laugh because he didn't get it. Charlotte smiled "Well, Then I welcome you to our century, I'm Charlotte Branwell, I run the institute and he's my husband, Henry Branwell" Charlotte pointed to her husband who was rummaging through some papers on Charlotte's desk. Charlotte cleared her throat and Henry looked up "Oh, oh, oh! hello I'm Henry Branwell" and with that he went back to looking through papers and made a satisfied sound as he held up a paper with fancy writing and left. "That's Tessa" Charlotte pointed to Tessa who was smiling and walking towards the gang. "Hello, I'm Theresa Gray, But please call me Tessa" Tessa curtsied and stood next to Charlotte. Everyone smiled. "That's Jem" Jem stood up and walked to the gang "James Carstairs, But call me Jem, All my friends do" Jem smiled. Jem stood next to his girlfriend "And that's Jessamine" Jessamine walked towards them, Her eyes were on Jace, Jace stared at her for a brief moment and then looked away. Jessamine got a bit angry "Jessamine Lovelace, If you'd like you can call me Jessie" every nodded and smiled. "And that's Nathaniel Gray, But call him Nate, He's Tessa's brother" Nate walked towards them and greeted them. "William Herondale, Is the boy who walked away just now, But call him Will" Jem said. Jace tensed as he heard his last name, So he's my ancestor Jace thought. Jace didn't know he had an ancestor here.

Clary didn't like Jessamine, She knew something was bound to happen between them both, and she didn't like her because she saw the way she stared at Jace. "Well I guess we should start introducing ourselves" Isabelle started "I'm Isabelle Lightwood" Charlotte smiled and nodded. "Alec Lightwood, Her brother" Alec said. Everyone smiled. "Jace Herondale, Step brother of Isabelle and Alec, Also Alec's very handsome parabatai" Clary smiled at her boyfriend's comment. "Clarissa Fray but call me Clary please, and also Jace's girlfriend" Clary looked at Jessamine when she said the last part. Jessamine didn't seem to care about Clary being Jace's girlfriend. "Simon Lewis, Vampire, and best friend of Clary herself" **(A/N: Simon and Isabelle aren't going out in my story... at least not yet) **Clary looked at Jessamine, Jesssamine caught Clary's stare and rolled her eyes at her, Clary just looked away before she would lose her temper and do something she'd regret.

"Well you all already know me" Magnus said snapping his fingers, As he snapped his fingers hawaiian punch, chips, soda, cookies, coffee, all sorts of candy, and food appeared on a table that appeared with Magnus's power. The table was in the middle of the library and had twelve chairs. "Dinner is served everyone" Charlotte smiled "How thoughtful, But I think everyone should settle down first" Magnus had a frown on his face "Fine" Magnus snapped his fingers and the table, the chairs, and the food disappeared.

"Tessa please show the girls to their room" Charlotte said. "My pleasure" Tessa smiled. "Clary, Isabelle please follow me" Clary grabbed her things, she was about to walk away but Jace grabbed her arm and pulled her to him "I don't get a good-bye kiss?" Clary smiled as she looked up at her golden angel "Jace I'll be back in a few minutes" Jace smirked "A few minutes is to long if you ask me" Will walked and leaned on the wall "How touching" Jace and Clary looked at Will "It warms my heart. Charlotte I don't have to share a room with the dyed blonde right?" Charlotte looked at Will "Sorry" Will groaned. "I'll have you know William, My hair is not dyed blonde, It's natural" Will laughed. "So am I to late to know all you're names?" Will didn't care about anyone else's name just Clary's. "Surely they'd introduce themselves again with pleasure" Charlotte turned to the gang and smiled. "Isabelle Lightwood and that's Alec Lightwood my brother" Will had a smug smile "More Lightworms eh?" "Watch it" Barked Isabelle. Will ignored Isabelle and stared at Clary "I'm Simon Lewis, That's Clary Fray my best friend" Jace held Clary tightly as he noticed the way Will stared at her. "Jace _Herondale_" Jace said. Will looked a bit shocked but recovered himself. "Well us Herondale's do have stunningly good looks" Jace smirked at Will's comment "Finally someone gets me" "But I have the better looks" Jace's smirk dropped. He rolled his eyes. "I'm way better looking than you" hisses Jace. "Okay "Mr. I'm way better than you". Describe yourself in three words" Jace smiled "Easy" Jace's eye lit up "Better than sex" everyone rolled their eyes.

"So Clary is it?" Will directed his gaze to the small red head who was still in Jace's arms. Clary nodded slowly "Clary, Clary, Clary, Clary, Clary, Clary, Clary" Will said as if tasting her name. Will thought Clary was beautiful, He noticed she didn't seem to flaunt it like Isabelle did, He also noticed that she didn't even realize how beautiful she was. "Beautiful name for a beautiful girl" Clary blushed, Jace rolled his eyes "Back off Will" Will just smirked. Tessa cleared her throat purposely "Clary, Isabelle shall I show you to your rooms?" Jace smiled at Clary and kissed her. Will rolled his eyes and stood by the library exit. Clary nodded and followed Tessa with Isabelle behind her. Clary passed by Will, Will gave her a genuine smile and Clary gave one back.

Tessa walked down the hall ways of the institute "Well Charlotte told me I'd have to share a room with you two, but don't worry it's a large room and there's 3 beds. One for each of us" Clary nodded and smiled. Tessa opened the door of the three girl's room. Clary looked around the blue room, it had 3 beds with light blue covers. One of them already had a few dresses thrown on it, Clary guessing it was Tessa's chose the one closest to the wall. Isabelle looked around "Tessa" Tessa looked at Isabelle "Yes?" "Do you mind if I change the color of the room" Tessa smiled "I don't mind, If you have a chance to, there's a room all the way down the hall with all of the paint buckets and tools in there" Isabelle smiled and clapped. "I like you already!" Isabelle hugged Tessa tightly. Tessa laughed and hugged her back.

Tessa felt happy that she finally had some girl friends, Girls to talk about her problems, or boys. Clary smiled "Well good luck, Isabelle is very girly" Clary stated. Isabelle looked at Clary "Am not!" "As your best friend, I say you are" Isabelle 'HMPED' at Clary and walked to her bed. Clary laughed. Tessa stared at Isabelle's clothes as she opened the suitcase "Is that the fashion in your century?" asked Tessa curiously. Isabelle looked up from her clothes, She nodded. Tessa was surprised on how fast the fashion changed, and how different and creative it is. Much more interesting then these bland clothes thought Tessa. "Do you want any dresses? Just in case you don't want to stick out" Clary and Isabelle shook her head "Thank you though" Tessa smiled and sat on her bed, she grabbed a book and started reading it while Clary and Isabelle unpacked.

* * *

"Charlotte! I am not sharing my room with that dyed blonde!" shouted Will. Jace sighed. "Will, I think it would be nice to share a room with Jace, He can tell us about many things from their century" Jem said trying to show Will the bright side of things. Will groaned "I do not care, I don't want to share my room with him, Well our room" Will growled. Charlotte sighed "Will, I'm sorry. You're sharing a room with Jace and Jem. There is already 3 beds in that room, for each of you" Alec looked at Charlotte "Excuse me, Charlotte?" Charlotte turned around to face Alec "Yes dear?" "Where will Magnus, Simon, and I sleep?" Charlotte smiled "Not a problem there's a room for you three also" Simon's eyes widened. He didn't want to share a room with Magnus and Alec, He had no problem with either of them, Alec and Magnus grew on him and he was close with them along with Jace, even though Jace was a total ass, But Magnus would try to give him a make over and he wasn't up for that PLUS Alec and Magnus would also make out in front of people, and Simon didn't want to see that anytime soon, in fact EVER in his immortal life.

"Any chance I can sleep somewhere else?" Simon asked, but sounded as if he was pleading. Charlotte looked at Simon "For what reason dear?" "Personal ones ma'am" Charlotte thought about it for a second "Well you could switch with Jace" Will stared at Simon "No offense blood sucker, but I'm not sharing a room with you" Simon rolled his eyes, Great **another** annoying Herondale on my case thought Simon. "Will, you either share a room with Jace or switch with Simon" Will massaged his temples "I can't believe I'm about to say this" Will looked at Jace "I'll have the dyed blonde" Jace had a scowl on his face. "Than I'm sorry dearie" Charlotte looked at Simon who was basically scared to death.

"Well let's go then" Jem said to Jace. Jace followed Jem and Will. Jace was behind Jem and Will, so Will stared at Jem as they walked "I say we wait for him to sleep, put him in a sack, and take him back to his century, and I keep Clary for myself" Jem rolled his eyes "William Herondale, Stop it. First off I see nothing wrong with Jace, He seems like a nice person, Second I will not do that to him, and Third Clary loves Jace not you, and only a fool wouldn't see that" Will sighed. "You know, I can hear you Will. I think I'll get to you before you get to me" Jace said from behind Jem and Will. Will rolled his eyes. Jem opened the door of their room and inside revealed 3 beds with black bed sheets. Two of them had things on them so Jace got the neat and nicely made bed. Jace opened his suitcase and pulled out his clothes and started putting it in a drawer next to his bed. Jem and Will looked at Jace's clothes "Is that you're fashion in your century" Jace looked at them both and nodded. Jace was currently holding some black skinny jeans "Those are very tight pants" Will said. Jace rolled his eyes.

* * *

Dinner Time

Magnus snapped his fingers once everyone gathered at the library and the tables, chairs, and food appeared. Henry didn't show up because he was to busy working on a new device.

Everyone sat down and started eating. Will grabbed a cup filled with Hawaiian punch "Is this blood?" he asks staring into the cup. Clary laughed, Will smiled, he thought she looked cute when she laughed. Jace rolled his eyes. Simon sat there staring at everyone while they ate, he was starving and needed blood badly but apparently there wasn't any. Clary noticed that and smiled. Simon looked at her and smiled back "Magnus, can you snap Simon some animal blood?" Clary asked. Magnus winked at her, he snapped his fingers and soon enough there was a bottle of blood in front of Simon, Simon saw it, snatched it, and immediately started chugging it down. Simon made a satisfied sound as he finished his blood, he wiped away the remaining blood surrounding his mouth, and put the bottle on the table.

Everyone had a good time, and had good laughs. Soon everyone finished eating and went to their rooms. Clary and Will were the last ones there. Clary got up from her seat and started to walk to her room when Will grabbed her arm. She turned and looked at him. She thought he looked like a beautiful bad angel. "Yes?" she said. Will smiled at her "I thought I'd show you around some time" Clary smiled and nodded "Sure, I would love that"

Clary walked away and Will's eyes followed her. "Clary, I think I'm falling for you" he whispered.

**Well what'd ya think? c: WOOOOOOOOOOOO review and let me know! Thanks for reading.**


	2. The Fight

**Thank you SO much for the reviews! Each & everyone one of them mean A LOT. Anyways I know the institute has tons of rooms, But I want them to share rooms so there could be more drama, and so the girls could get closer & such. But don't worry I'll make an excuse for that. Also, there will be so Clary & Will, Cill O.o and then there will be some Jary (Clary & Jace) a new shipping name one of my friends/loyal followers made so if you don't like Cill, then this story is not for u D; Anyways this chapter will have Cill in it. Cill, Cill, Cill, Such a catchy shipping name.**

**Anyways back to the story!**

Will thought Clary was beautiful, Very beautiful. He also thought he had a chance with her, more than he had with Tessa. But the only obstacle in his way was Jace. His relative, who was very much alike like Will himself, he just didn't want to admit it. Will wasn't bad or competitive enough to steal another man's girl by coming up with a malicious plan, but he could make the girl swoon over him, and that was his best bet since Will was much like Jace.

Right now Will was in his room, Jace was reading some book. Jem was polishing his shoes. Will thought since Jace was distracted he could talk to Clary, or give her that tour he told her about. But Will wanted to make sure Clary really was the one, he thought she was since he _already _fell head over heels for her just the first time he saw her.

Will got up, he pushed his hair away from his face. He was walking towards the door when a voice stopped him "Where do you think you're going?" Will put on a wooden smile and slowly turned around to face Jace Herondale, His blood. "I can't freely walk around without being stopped?" Will leans on the door while Jace stared at him through his eyelashes. Jace put the book down "No, no you can't. I want to know where you're going" Jace was growing worried that Clary might fall for Will since he saw the way Will stared at _his _Clary, He wanted to know Will's specific where about's to make sure its nowhere near Clary.

After all, she didn't need Will. She had him, Jace. "To go get something to eat, I am a human being with a stomach. Therefore I must find something to eat" Jace stood up and put a fake smile on his face "I'll gladly get it for you then" Will hesitated but didn't show it, instead he had a calm face with cool body language. "No that's okay, Thank you _Jace _I'm fine" Will walked out before Jace could say anything else to stop him.

I don't know why Charlotte suddenly decided to renovate the institute's rooms suddenly when these shadowhunters come, If she hadn't I wouldn't be sharing a room with Jace thought Will. Will walked down the halls, he was deep in thought about Clary when he suddenly bumped into Tessa. Tessa exclaimed loudly as she fell on the floor. Will was surprised, he stood there staring at Tessa. Tessa stared at him, annoyed "Are you going to help me up William?" As Will was about to help her up he felt as he got pushed. But he did, He turned around to find his parabatai, Jem helping his beloved Tessa up and then facing Will with an angry look. Tessa just stood there, holding her arm since apparently she fell on it. "What the hell Will? Did you push Tessa because of something? Because the fact she chose me over you?" Jem shouted.

Tessa's eye widened "No Jem, It wasn't like that it was-" Jem stared at Will but his words were directed to Tessa. "Tessa please stay out of this" Tessa knew there was no use in trying to tell Jem the truth for he would ignore her as if she never spoke at all. Will was caught off guard with Jem's comment. What has gotten into Jem? He would never speak to me in such way thought Will. "No Jem it wasn't like that, I was walking and-" Jem pushed Will, inviting him into a fight. Jem knew how to challenge and get Will mad. Will just smirked "Jem, you have to listen to me, I don't want to fight you. You're like my brother and I love you, I couldn't fight you" Jem just pushed Will once again.

"Are you to soft Will? Is that it?" Tessa gasped. She wanted to tell Jem so bad that Will didn't do anything, That it was all an accident but there was no use. Will just laughed and then swung and hit Jem square in the jaw, Jem stumbled back and held his jaw. Tessa gasped "Jem!" she shrieked. But Jem ran at Will and tackled him, Will was underneath Jem, Jem started punching Will, but Will caught both of Jem's fists and twisted both of his arms until Jem let out a cry of pain.

Will pushed Jem off and stood up, he was in a fighting position, waiting for Jem to strike back. But Jem just layed on the floor staring at the cieling. What the hell thought Will. Will wiped off some blood coming from his nose and lip. Tessa was going to walk to Jem, but as she was Jem pounced up and hit Will in the gut with such strength Will fell over and turned red as he gasped for air. Tessa was horrified. "Don't ever lay a hand on Tessa again!" Will sat up slowly, and stared at Jem "You are a fool for love aren't you? Must you always think I would do harm to Tessa because she decided to stay with you & not me?" Will coughed out.

Will stood up slowly "I'm not a low class person to just hurt Tessa because of a reason like that" Jem stared at Will. "I don't believe you Will, Why should I?" Will was hurt for a second, but he didn't show it. "Fine, Then let's finish settling this" Will ran to Jem and swung at him, Jem stumbled back in surprise and held his cheek where Will's blow landed. Jem felt a wound open there and blood trickle onto the finger that touched the wound.

Tessa decided if she couldn't stop this herself she'd get Charlotte, she was sure they'd listen to her. Tessa ran off to find Charlotte who was most likely in her room, reading a new novel she bought recently.

* * *

Jace was in his room, He was laying down on his bed. Thinking of Clary and what she was doing right now. But as he thought of Clary, Will came along into his thoughts of her. That bastard, Jace sees the way Will stares at Clary and he hates it. But Clary would never leave me for Will right? She loves me, way to much to just let go of me like that... Right? Jace thought. Soon his thoughts were interrupted by sounds of grunts. Jace got up. Was someonee breaking in the institute and fighting?

Jace just to prepare himself took a dagger for under his bed and gripped it tightly as he glided towards the door and slowly opened it. He walked into the hall not to find some stranger fighting someone from the institute, but to find Jem and Will hitting each other. Jace was utterly surprised, He thought Jem and Will were the bestest of friends and never get into a violent fight like the one they're having now. He looked at both boys who were bloody & had small bruises decorating their faces.

Jace didn't like Will, but he did like Jem and didn't want him getting hurt. Jem was nice to him, like another brother to him besides Alec. Jace ran down the hallway and jumped between Will and Jem before they could hit each other again. Will spit on the floor of the institute as Jace stepped in front of Jem and him. Jace already knowing Charlotte was a clean lady, knew she was going to freak when she saw that. Jem's silver hair had some blood in it, his fists had Will's blood all over them, his cheek had an open wound, and his mouth had blood coming out from it. Will on the other hand, had bruises on his face, his nose had blood pouring from it, and his lip was seeping blood.

"Jace get out of the way, this is between Jem and I. I appreciate the fact you're trying to stop us from fighting, It really does warm my heart" Will pushed back his black hair. Will's blue eyes flickered with amusement. Jace chuckled "I'm not trying to help you, If I could kill you myself I would" Jace spat. "Jace, such harsh and hurtful words. That wounds my heart, I thought you loved me" Will put on a pouty face. Jace just rolled his eyes and tried his best to keep Jem away from Will since he kept trying to push away Jace's body but Jace stood as firm as a rock.

But apparently Jace was no match to Will's strength.

Will with a swift movement pushed Jace hard enough to make him go sliding past Jem and hit a wall softly. "You bastard" Jace said through gritted teeth as he regained himself and stood up. "Don't get in this Jace, Take it from me" Jace decided he'd like to see Jem whoop Will's ass. So he just stood at the end of the hall way leaning against the wall and staring at both boys as they threw themselves at each other.

Jem flipped over Will and kicked him in the back of his knee, causing Will to fall a bit, but as Will fell he rolled over and turned around just in time to block Jem's punch and punch him back with his other fist. Jem fell back, Jem stood up quickly and was about to throw another blow at Will but Clary, Charlotte, Jessamine, and Tessa came running down the other end of the hall. Tessa ran as fast as she could and stood directly in front of Jem. Jem was panting, he stared down at Tessa and Tessa stared up at him. "No more Jem, Please" she whispered. Jem put down his arms, his fighting face disappeared and he hugged Tessa. "What happened here!" Charlotte said as she stared at both of the beat up boys. Tessa spoke "Jem and Will got into a fight" Charlotte stared at Jem and Will once again "And why is this?" "No reason" Will droned as he leaned on the wall and slid down to the floor. "No reason!? If there was "no reason" for Jem and you to fight you both wouldn't be all bloody and battered. Now tell me, why did this happen? I know you boys like the back of my hand, and you wouldn't lay a hand on the other if there weren't a good reason"

Jem opened his mouth to speak but Tessa spoke for him "I-I was walking down the hall, and I bumped into Will, I fell on my arm and I shouted a bit since the pain at that moment was unbearable, I guess I shouted loud enough for Jem to hear and so he came running to me, He thought Will hurt me purposely but it was only an accident" Will stared at his parabatai who was looking at him, Jem had an apologetic look on his face. Will just gave Jem a sincere smile that said "No harm done" Charlotte stared at both boys "Serves Will to get hurt, he deserves it " Jessie hissed. Will lazily moved his eyes to Jessie and spoke "Shut up Jessamine, No one asked for you're opinion you little brat" he snarled. Jessie just "hmped", picked up her skirts, and walked down the hall.

Clary looked at Will, Will felt Clary staring at him so he looked back at her. She slowly walked to him, she sat next to him "Are you okay?" Will smiled, "Of course I am, I'm Will Herondale, Give me a reason I shouldn't be okay" Clary rolled her eyes. She looked to her left to find Tessa moving away Jem's hair from his face and smiling at him. As Clary looked at Jem and Tessa something caught her attention at the end of the hall, she looked past Jem and Tessa and saw Jace, he was smirking as he saw her and was staring directly at her. Had he been there, When Jem and Will were fighting? she asked herself.

Jace started walking towards his red-headed girlfriend. Clary stood up and waited for him to walk to her. Jace stood in front of Clary, he stared down at her. He felt as if he hasn't seen her in a year, Jace bent his head down and kissed Clary on the lips, Clary kissed back but pushed him away slightly. Jace was taken aback by that, he looked and saw Will staring at Clary and him then he turned away to look at another direction. "What did I do now?" asked Jace innocently. He noticed Clary was wearing some black jeans, black combat boots, and a gray shirt. He raised an eyebrow, he thought Clary looked beautiful in shadowhunter colors just was surprised she was wearing them.

"Were you just standing there while Jem and Will were fighting?" Clary stared at Jace waiting for him to speak, and when he opened his mouth to speak, his words didn't come out but Will's did instead. Jace looked at Will who was suddenly next to Clary "Actually Clary, he was." Clary stared at Will and then at Jace. "Really Jace?" Clary sighed. "You couldn't stop them from fighting?" Jace wanted to strangle Will, instead he smiled and said nothing, because if he did say something he would have cursed up a storm. "Will, come on let's go. I'll clean you up, If you show me the infirmary" Jace's mouth opened to an 'o' Will smiled and said "Gladly" as he walked away with Clary. Will looked back at Jace and smiled deviously.

Jace gave Will a wooden smile and walked away angrily. How can Clary do this? Jace shouts in his head. Fine, So be it, Two can play at this game.

* * *

"I'm so sorry" Clary starts as she enters into the infirmary and leads Will to a bed. Will just smirked "Sorry for what? You weren't the one who caused these wounds" Clary smiled. She went to a small table they had in the corner of the giant room. She placed a bowl that she got from a cabinet near by, she grabbed some cloth from the same cabinet, and she quickly leaves the room and comes back with a pitcher full of water. "I'm sorry Jace didn't stop the fight between you and Jem, I didn't want you to get hurt" Clary said as she got back. She poured some water from the pitcher into the bowl, she got the cloth and soaked it in the bowl, letting the water devour it. Clary got the cloth and twisted it. She sat next to Will on the bed. "So you care about me Clary?" Clary stayed quiet. She didn't know what to tell him.

Clary gently dabbed the cloth on Will's face. Will stared at Clary, admiring her beauty, the sun spilled through the window and hit Clary directly from the back, so it made her beautiful red hair look like it was fire itself. "Of course-" Will's heart skipped a beat as Clary admitted she cared about Will. "You are my boyfriend's relative, so I should care about you" Will's face dropped into an annoyed expression. Will decided he'd try a different approach. Clary was slowly and carefully cleaning the wounds on Will's face when he suddenly touched her hand. Clary jumped a bit, she was caught off guard.

Everything was quiet, Will's hand was on top on Clary's, Will smiled. Clary didn't move her hand, neither did Will, for he enjoyed at least touching her hand. Will moved his head a bit so that his face was only inches away from Clary's . He stared into Clary's emerald eyes while she stared into his blue ones. Will moved closer to Clary, their lips were about to touch but Clary sprang up. -I-I'm sorry Will, I just-" Will's heart broke a little, but he ignored it.

"Clary how dare you try to kiss me, You naughty little minx you" Will said trying not to make anything awkward, Will had a devious smirk playing on his lips. Clary smiled and rolled her eyes. She threw the wet cloth at Will and turned around to go put the other things she took out, away. Will exclaimed. Clary laughed, Suddenly as she was pouring the water in the bowl into a small sink they had there she felt something wet slap her back and plop on the floor. Clary spun around and found the wet cloth on the floor, her eyes looked up and saw Will who had a devious smile that made him look gorgeous. "Bring it on Herondale"Clary said challengingly, which made Will want her to be his even more. But he contained himself from doing anything stupid or anything that will destroy Clary's trust towards him.

Clary threw the cloth at Will, who easily dodged it as he jumped up from the bed. Clary threw herself under a bed so when Will threw the cloth it wouldn't hit her. Will just chuckled. Clary was laying down on her back, waiting for any sign of Will to come, but as Clary closed her eyes Will was in front of her, looking down at her, cloth in his hand, and smiling that beautiful devious smile of his.

"Really Clary? You can do some much better than hiding here" Clary just laughed nervously. Before Will could throw the cloth, she rolled over and ended up under a bed in the infirmary. Clary laughed at herself. Will got on his knees and peeked at Clary. "Seriously Clary, You've got to find better places to hide or run away from me" Clary just smiled. Will was about to throw the cloth but Clary once again rolled over, she jumped on top the bed and waited for Will to notice her.

Will stood up quickly as he saw Clary wasn't there. "You clever girl" Clary just smiled "Why, thank you" "Just not clever enough" Before Will could throw the cloth, Clary jumped and tackled him. Will fell on a bed behind him with Clary on top of him. He had his arms gripping her, and her arms were gripping his shoulders. Their bodies touching, Will's body heat wrapping around Clary like a pair of arms. Will stared once again into her beautiful eyes that he loved so dearly about her. Will was lifting up his head to kiss Clary, and this time Clary didn't spring up or anything. Will's lips were so close to hers, But when Will was about to kiss her the door opened and they were interrupted.

Clary got off of Will quickly, she straightened her shirt and faced the person who opened the door. Jace. Will was disappointed, his jaw tightened suddenly angry at the fool who opened the door. Will got up and saw Jace staring at him angrily, Will just scoffed and laughed. Jace's eyes landed on Clary who was a bit nervous, she was waiting for Jace to explode at her. Instead he walked straight up to Will and started speaking his words in a scaringly calm and relaxed tone of voice.

"Listen here Will, I don't know if you usually get all the girls you want and when you want, But this girl already has a boyfriend, and it's me. I suggest you back off and try to steal someone else's girlfriend. Because I'm not one of those boys that cry when their girlfriend gets stolen, I'm one of those boys that kills when one of their girlfriend gets stolen, and since you're first on my blacklist you'd be surprised on who would get killed when I lose Clary to some idiot"

Jace grabbed Clary's arm gently and walked away with her.

Will didn't want to steal Clary, He just wanted her. And he knew he'd get her, just by something happening.

**Okay, PLEASE tell me what you think about this chapter, because honestly I think it's horrible and I could have done so much better than this.**

**Will: I liked it.**

**Me: Aw, thanks Will c:**

**Will: UNTIL YOU MADE JACE THE IDIOT INTERRUPT CLARY AND I.**

**Jace: I am not an idiot, I'm just awesome and have the _best _ timing ever.**

**Will: You little-**

**Me: -Stands between Will & Jace- Okay I think We'll go now, you know before things get nasty.**

**Will & Jace: IT ALREADY DID WHEN HE WALKED IN (They were referring to each other)  
**

**Me: Okayyy. -cough cough- Thanks for reading, please review, and until next time. Also thanks for all the positive reviews, they make me feel good about my story c: and thanks for the favorites and follows!**


	3. The Plan

**Thank you all for the positive reviews, They all mean so much, And I'm glad I have support to have me writing this story. Anyways, It won't be any fun telling but it's a warning. Someone gets caught "cheating" with another someone. BlackHairAndBlueEyedPrincess you know what sorta happens in this chapter and everyone, She has awesome stories, So check them out! (There's a Clace story)**

**So everyone brace yourselves for this chapter!**

Clary woke up as she felt something tickling her nose slightly. She opened her eyes hazily, Sun poured in the room due to a small crack between the blinds in the room. Clary ignored the tickling sensation, thinking it was something normal that happened when you woke up. She yawned and as soon as she did a furry paw was placed inside her mouth. Clary shot straight up and her eyes were wide open. Clary looked down to find Church looking up at her, He looked as if he were laughing at her, With his small mouth tugged up at the sides. Clary sighed. She was hoping she would sleep some more. Then her eyes widened again "Church?" She whispers. What could he possibly be doing here? She thought to herself. Church just purred. Church didn't sneak in the portal with us, Did he? Clary shook her head. Church wouldn't have been as to so stupid to do that.

"Church was in this institute before ours?" Clary asked to no one in particular. Church just meowed as if answering her and then slightly nudged her arm with his small body. Clary looked down at Church once again, She noticed Church had a small string attached to his neck, And hanging from the string was a small note, Folded up. She raised an eyebrow. Was it from Jace? Hopefully it was, She wanted to know if he was still mad at her.

Jace was angry with Clary due to what happened yesterday with Will and her. When Jace grabbed Clary by the arm and left the infirmary, leaving an angry Will behind, He closed the infirmary door and stopped walking in the middle of the hallway, Clary remembered what Jace clearly said "If you want to go and kiss other boys, Go ahead and tell me, We can just end our relationship right now." Clary had looked into Jace's eyes. There was a mixture of jealousy, Anger, and hurt. She couldn't blame him, Clary herself would have gotten mad at him if he were on top of another girl, Specifically an ancestor she would have hated and were about to kiss her.

But all together Clary herself was hurt, She wouldn't have expected Jace to say something like that. She decided he was mad and just said those words out of anger, so she just brushed it off. Clary was going to say something to Jace but he was already walking down the hallway to his room with his hands shoved in his pockets and his hair covering his face like a curtain.

Clary had stood there, Not saying anything. Clary had thought about running to Jace and throwing herself on him and apologizing about what happened and telling him he was the one for her, But instead she decided he probably wanted space. With that Clary walked into her room, Isabelle was already asleep and Tessa was in her nightgown, her hair was in a beautiful braid laying down on her shoulder, Tessa had looked up from her book and smiled at Clary. Tessa asked Clary if something was wrong, Since Clary was serious and looked flushed. Clary just smiled and said "Boy problems." Suddenly Sophie came inside. She smiled at Tessa and Clary "Sorry Ms. Gray, Pardon me Ms. Fray." Sophie nodded and came inside. She had a basket. She grabbed some of Isabelle, Clary, and Tessa's dirty clothes and spoke to Clary. "Do you need help getting into your sleeping clothes?" Clary smiled, Told Sophie it was fine that she could do it herself, and with that Sophie left.

Tessa had told Clary that Sophie was engaged to a Lightwood by the name of Gideon, Which Clary was excited to meet since he was a Lightwood and she wanted to meet a Lightwood from this century, But Tessa said Clary would have to wait a few days to meet him, Since he was in Idris. Tessa also mentioned Sophie didn't have to work since she was about to Ascend but she worked anyways, Because she believed she owed Charlotte that much from saving her from the streets.

Clary's memory faded away as she felt a paw touch her stomach. Clary looked at Church who looked a bit frustrated. Clary didn't blame him, She was always zooming out into her thoughts and ignoring the cat. Clary always thought Church was such a human like cat, He always did such human like things. But she pushed the thought away, Church couldn't be a human, He was simply a smart cat. Clary grabbed the note from the string and was about to read it until she noticed Church was still there, Church stared at her as if waiting for something. Clary shrugged and decided she'd pet Church, As Clary pet church he closed his eyes and seemed to enjoy her touch. "Thanks Church." Clary smiled and the cat jumped off her bed, And left through a peep in the room's door. Clary wondered how Church had managed to open the door.

Clary looked to her left where Isabelle and Tessa's bed were. Isabelle had her face stuck in her pillow, Her hair was sprawled everywhere, Her blanket covering only up to her waist so you could see her blue tanktop. Isabelle was lightly snoring, Clary marveled at Isabelle's runes, Clary had thought about getting her runes already, But she wasn't sure if her mom would approve. So Clary decided she'd wait to get back to New York to ask her mom.

Tessa was sleeping on her side, On her left side to be specific, So she was facing Clary. Clary thought Tessa was beautiful, She had long eyelashes that reached to the top of her cheekbones, Beautiful brown hair that lay on her shoulder and slipped onto her face as she slept. Clary knew Tessa was half Downworlder/Demon, half Shadowhunter. But she didn't care, Tessa was one of the nicest people she had met, And her being half a Downworlder/Demon wasn't going to make her stop talking to her, Especially since her best friend _is _one.

Clary opened the note and in carefully written words it said _"Clary, I believe it is breakfast time and I hopefully will see your beautiful face there, But also, I believe you owe me something, You owe me the chance to give you a tour around the institute, I shall show you around when there is time. -Will" _Clary bit her lip, The first thing that came into her mind was Jace. What would he think if Clary was wondering around the institute alone with Will? He'd probably think wrong. Clary put the paper on a night stand right next to her bed. She stood up and stretched. But then again, Will was _only _going to show her the institute. Clary shrugged, I don't think Jace will mind she thought to herself.

Clary walked to a drawer where her clothes and things were. She pulled out some white and black striped skinny jeans, a black tanktop, and a leather jacket and black Toms. Clary looked back to see if Isabelle and Tessa were asleep, And asleep they were. Clary wasn't comfortable changing in front of people, The only people she would change in front of is her own mother, and Jace, The two people she trusted more than anyone else. Clary peeled off her pajamas and put on her clothes. She looked into a mirror that was in the room. She saw herself, She looked more Shadowhunter like, But the thing that ruined the whole image was her huge puffy hair. Clary sighed. She didn't know how to control her, huge red hair every morning.

Clary grabbed a brush and just started brushing her hair until it wasn't puffy and stayed down. "Better" She said to herself. Clary opened the door slightly and walked out to bump into Jem. Jem smiled and apologized. Clary looked up at Jem, She smiled at him. She thought Jem was beautiful in his own sort of way, The sort of way where he had these delicate features, The cheekbones protruding from his face but making him look handsome in some way, The slight curve to his eyes, The way his body was slender and carefully shaped, and the silver hair that fell to his face once in a while. "It's fine." Clary finally said. Jem kept smiling at her. Clary knew Jem was a kind person, Very kind. Very kind, Kind as in if he had one piece of chicken left, He'd give it to another person even though he was starving.

Jem was wearing a white shirt, A gray penguin jacket on top of it, and a matching pair of gray trousers with it. They brought out Jem's eyes and hair, Making him look paler. "Will is waiting for you in the dining room, Saving you a seat." Clary nodded and stayed quite. Finally Jem broke the silence "I think he has taking a liking in you Clary." Jem commented. Clary blushed a bit. Clary remembered yesterday, The moment she and Will had. The way he looked at her, The way she felt when their bodies were touching. Secure, Loved, and Passion. Her train of thoughts crashed when she heard Jem talking to her. "Sorry, what?" she asked since she didn't clearly hear him. Jem noticed she wasn't paying attention and laughed a bit. "I said, You should go before everyone eats the food." I nodded "Alright, But what about you?" Jem smiled "Will has saved Tessa and I our seats, Don't worry about me, Just go ahead and eat. But thank you for your concern, It Warms my heart." Jem said sincerely.

Clary smiled at him "It's no problem." Clary walked down the hallway. Soon enough the realized she didn't know where the dining room was, She only knew where the library was since she ate there the first time she came to this institute. She turned around and already found Jem already explaining to her where the dining room was. Clary laughed "Thank you Jem." He nodded and smiled. He peeked into the room she, Tessa, and Isabelle slept in. Most likely Jem was looking for Tessa. Jem gently called Tessa's name. Clary could hear Tessa murmuring something. Jem went inside the room.

Jem had said to take a left and go inside the second room down the hallway. Soon enough Clary opened the door to see a big, mahogany table stretching across the room. A bowl of eggs, A plate full of toast was in the middle, A pitcher of orange juice was in between the toast and eggs. Napkins, knives, forks, and such were placed for each Shadowhunter staying in the institute. Clary's eye flickered at Jace, Who was staring and smiling at her, Clary smiled back. She was glad Jace wasn't mad at her anymore. Then her eyes landed on Will, Who had a smirk on his gorgeous face. Clary could never look at Will the same, Every time she will stare at him, She will think of what happened between them in the infirmary. His violet eyes followed Clary as she walked to sit next to Jace. "Clary, I saved a spot for you." Will chimed as he stared at Clary's legs. Clary for a moment forgot women wearing pants was a _very _rare thing, Besides when they wear Shadowhunting gear. Clary stopped walking and came to a dilemma. Clary had forgot about Will saving her a seat, Even though Jem mentioned it to her. Clary was going to say something but Jace interrupted and said "Her place is next to her _boyfriend._" Will rolled his eyes and sucked his teeth.

Clary sat in the empty seat next to Jace's right, Will was in front of her. Alec sat in front of Jace and also sat next to Magnus. Charlotte and Henry sat at the opposite ends of the table. Jessie sat next to Magnus. Isabelle came in wearing a black dress that was tight at her waist but loose everywhere else and was up to her knees with a matching pair of black boots, Her necklace going perfect along with her outfit. Tessa came in wearing a peach dress, Some white lace gloves, and a small white hat placed on her brown hair. Tessa looked and saw the empty chair next to Clary, She walked towards the chair and sat there. I guess Tessa didn't want to sit near Will. Jem walked in and sat to the chair next to Will. He stared at Tessa and smiled, Tessa smiled back and looked away. Isabelle sat next to Jessie. "Where's Simon?" Asked Isabelle before anything else.

"He's sleeping, Remember?" Alec answered pouring some orange juice into a cup. Isabelle snapped her fingers "Oh yeah, Keep forgetting he's a vampire." Isabelle said casually. Magnus read a book, while Alec poured orange juice into Magnus' cup. Charlotte spoke soon after Isabelle and Alec. "Good morning everyone." She said smiling. Everyone said their good morning's besides Jessie, Who looked as if she were being slowly tortured. Charlotte drank from her orange juice and said "Well, First of all, If anyone of you want you're own rooms, Feel free to go ahead and pick your own room, We're done renovating and now everyone can have their own rooms." Clary smiled. She finally could get her own room. Jace let out a 'whoop' and smiled at Clary. Clary just stayed serious and stared at Charlotte, Waiting for her to talk.

"You okay?" Jace asked Clary. She nodded. He smiled at her once again and kissed her gently. Clary loved the feeling of Jace's kisses, Sweet and tender. Sometimes when things got a bit heated they would be rough and hard. Charlotte cleared her throat, Clary and Jace moved away from each other. Clary was flushed and Jace just stared at Charlotte with a bored expression, Not really caring. "Secondly, I think Clary should start training, Since Maryse told me she was behind on her training." Clary just kept staring at Charlotte.

Charlotte was right, Clary was behind on her training. Although Clary did improve her Shadowhunter skills before she left New York, Jace was teaching her how to use a long sword, But the training sessions would usually end with a make out session. "Alright, That's no problem." Jace said "I can just train her, I trained her back in New York." Charlotte smiled at Jace and said softly "Yes, But if you all came here to learn the old ways of the Shadowhunters, Then I think Will should train Clary." Jace's eyes darted to Will, Jace balled his fists and snapped "Then Jem can train her." Jem stared at Jace with an apologetic face. Jem knew how much Jace hated Will, And he didn't want Jace to go through so much trouble worrying about Clary. Jem has found Jace fond, He was so much like Will. He sighed "I'm sorry Jace, I have to train Tessa, And training two people at one time is pretty hard." Jace groaned. Jace figured out there was no other way out. He'd have to deal with the fact Will was training his girlfriend.

Jace didn't like the thought of Will training Clary, Especially since they'll be alone. Who knows what Will would do. He was about to kiss Clary yesterday, But if Jace hadn't barged in when they were about to, Clary and Will would have. Not to mention, Jace _hated _Will, He didn't care if that was his ancestor, He hated him. He knew the way Will stared at Clary, He stared at her the way Jace himself stared at her, Like he was in love.

"Fine." Jace simply said. Charlotte nodded, Silently thanking Raziel that Jace didn't make a show because he didn't get his way."So it's settled? Will is going to train Clary." Clary shrugged "I don't care, I need the training actually." Will looked at Clary and smiled. He loved the thought that he'd be spending most of his time with her every day now, Due to the training. He could have jumped up and down and made a song about Clary, the way he made a song about Demon Pox when he figured out it was real. Will remembered that day like it was yesterday, They were in the drawing room, chaos spreading around the room as he danced and sang when Jem brought in Barbara Lightwood's Demon Pox case, Proving Demon Pox was real.**  
**

He also remembered the way Tessa had a smile creeping on her face, The way she stared at him, Like she enjoyed what he was doing. Will missed Tessa, So much, He missed her touch, her obsessive smell,The times he would read books with her, when he would talk to her, Hugging her, Her lips. "Will!" Charlotte shouted interrupting Will's thoughts. Will shook his head slightly, He needed to forget Tessa, She was with Jem, His _parabatai. _Besides, He had Clary to give his love to. "Yes, dear Charlotte?" Mused Will. Charlotte raised a thin, brown eyebrow. She wondered what went on in Will's head, But she never asked, Of course. "So you're fine with training Clary?"

Will smirked. He stared at Jace, Jace caught Will staring and turned to look at him, Will gave a devious smirk. He directed his words to Charlotte but his eyes were on Jace. "Of course, I'd be honored." Jace clenched his jaw and looked away before he could throw the pitcher of orange juice at Will and/or do worse. Charlotte smiled,"Well, It's good to hear you're finally do something for someone else that isn't Jem or yourself." Charlotte chirped.

Jace closed his eyes. This is bad, What if Clary falls for Will? Jace asked himself. He pushed the thought away. She'd never cheat on me right? Jace shakes the thought away. He trusted Clary, He could tell her anything, Even his deepest, darkest secret and he know she'd never tell anyone, Therefore if he can trust her with his secrets, He can trust her alone with his very good looking ancestor. But I'm better looking thought Jace to himself. He smiled to himself. Jace opened his eyes to find Will staring at Clary.

Clary noticed his stare, As she looked at him Will and Clary locked eyes. Will flashed Clary a charming smile, Causing Clary to blush and look away. Jace looked at Will, Will's dark blue eyes lazily turned to look at Jace as he felt his stare. Jace scowled causing Will to give him a victorious smile saying 'I have your girlfriend all to myself' "So Clary would you mind training right after breakfast?" asked Charlotte. Clary looked at Charlotte "Well, I was planning to move to a different room after this, But if you wouldn't mind I'll train after I'm done moving my things to my new room" Charlotte smiled and nodded her viciously "Of course, Of course. Do you need any help moving your things or anything?"

Clary shook her head "I think Jace is going to help me." Clary turned to look at Jace, Who nodded. His golden eyes bright and filled with excitement. Jace was thinking about _finally_ having some alone time, Since they've gotten here they've barely talked to each other. He was happy he'd be alone with Clary. Of course if Clary just wanted to move her things, Then Jace would accept it. "I wouldn't mind." Jace leaned in and kissed Clary, Clary kissed back, But pulled away before her temptations took over her and would start biting Jace's lips and such. Jace pouted a bit, He didn't want Clary to move away. But he forgot there were people around them. Henry stood up and said "Well, I'm off. I need to go work on my new invention-" Before Henry could even explain what his new invention was about Will interrupted him "Ta, Ta Henry!" Will waved his hand. Henry looked at Will and left the room, But not before giving Charlotte a kiss.

"Well Clary, After you're done moving your things, Knock on Will's door and he'll escort and train you." Clary nodded and excused herself. As she left the room she felt Will and Jace's eyes burning into her, She chose to ignore their stares.

* * *

Clary grabbed her suitcase and shoved her clothes inside of it. She thought about how exciting it would be to have her own room now, To decorate it with her paintings and such. Just like in New York, She decorated her room in the institute with her paintings, drawings, and portraits of her beloved friends and family. Clary, Of course didn't make a big deal about it so no one could think she was a weird creep, But on the inside she was jumping up and down and screaming like a maniac. As Clary was gently placing her sketch pad inside her suitcase, Funny how she shoved everything else like it didn't matter inside her suitcase but when it came to her sketch pad she placed it inside with such delicacy, Her door opened. She didn't turn around because she was to caught up on planning what to do with her room.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, Clary jumped a bit and turned around. When she did she stared into the familiar golden eyes of her boyfriend. "Hey there." Jace said pressing Clary's body closer to his. "Hey." Clary smiled and blushed a bit for some reason. "So you still need help?" He asked. Clary nodded. For some odd reason, Clary remembered the first kiss she and Jace shared. Back in New York, In the Greenhouse to be specific . The way he stared at her, The way he touched her, The way their lips fit perfectly. She also, Couldn't help but think how much she and Jace have gone through together, And after all that they've managed to fight through whatever problem and stay together. "Well, I'll help you. Just after this." Clary was confused. She was going to ask what he meant by "After this" but Jace's lips crashed onto Clary's own.

One of Jace's arms abandoned Clary's waist and pushed her suitcase of her bed, Sending it on the floor, Leaving all her clothes and such sprawled on the floor. Clary probably would have pushed Jace off of her, To save her sketchbook from the deadly fall, But she was to caught up in the heated moment. He laid Clary down on her bed. Jace got on top of Clary, But also made sure he didn't put all his weight on her. Clary's arms snaked around Jace's neck, She pulled him closer to her, So now their bodies were completely close to each other, Their bodies molding into one.

The kiss was full of passion, Lust, Love, and longing. Jace licked Clary's bottom lip for entrance, She opened her mouth letting his tongue explore every inch of her mouth. Soon Jace and Clary's tongue started dancing together as Jace started pulling off Clary's jeans. He managed to get her jeans off in one swift motion, Jace started touching the sides of Clary's legs, rubbing her legs and caressing her legs. Clary moaned into Jace's mouth encouraging him a bit more. She loved how Jace's touch sent amazing waves of pleasure through her. Clary wrapped her legs around Jace's waist and pulled his lower body down on her. They both moaned.

Clary grabbed Jace's shirt and pulled it halfway off, Jace reluctantly stopped kissing Clary to finish taking the shirt off himself. Jace threw his shirt which landed somewhere on the floor. Clary stared at his torso, his muscles were defined, His stomach flat, The angelic rune over his heart, the agility rune around his abdomen. Clary couldn't help but admire him in this very moment. Jace was on his knees, Hovering over Clary. He took a moment to stare at his girlfriend, To appreciate how gorgeous she looked. He thought she looked beautiful, laying down, Her red hair fanned out, Her green eyes staring up at him, Her stunning legs under him, entwined together. Jace smiled, He bent down and kissed her once again. Through kisses he said "I love you Clary." Clary loved it when Jace said four words. It warmed her heart. "I love you too Jace." She whispered.

Jace broke their heated kiss and started kissing Clary's neck, She moaned lowly. Jace's kisses felt like tiny butterflies against her skin, Each and every one leaving a small, tingling sensation behind as if his lips were still there. Clary stared as Jace kissed a trail of kisses down to her breast line, His blond hair falling in front of his face, The way his muscles contracted as he held himself up. Clary admired Jace's body. Muscular and perfect.

Jace stopped kissing her for a moment. Jace grabbed the edges of Clary's shirt, He was about to pull her shirt off. "Clary" He said lowly and husky. You could tell he was trying his best to not rip her shirt off and go wild. "Do you want this?" Clary nodded. In truth she did want this to happen, She knew Jace was the right one for her. Jace looked relieved and happy, But before he can take Clary's shirt off, Clary's door opened. Jace quickly sat down on the bed and covered Clary with his own body.

Jace and Clary both looked at the door to find Isabelle and Alec. Both of them had their eyes wide open and their mouths were in an 'o' shape "Oh uh, We didn't know we were interrupting anything... We're sorry." Alec apologized quickly. Jace was staring at them while Clary was sitting behind Jace, on her knees, She had her arms on Jace's chest and found the floor very interesting at the moment. Jace scratched his head. "It's fine... Uh what do you need?" questioned Jace. Alec looked at Isabelle, Who spoke next "Uh, Nothing I just thought something was wrong since Clary was taking forever to come out from her room..." Alec grabbed Izzy's arm "We'll be leaving now." He turned to leave "Carry on." Isabelle added. And with that they left and closed the door behind them.

Clary bit her lip. Jace turned around and looked at her "You okay?" he asked, touching her face. She nodded. Jace shifted himself so that he was now sitting in front of Clary, with his knees pulled up. That was pretty embarrassing Clary thought to herself. She silently thanked Raziel that the whole institute didn't barge in, Clary would have died of embarrassment. Clary and Jace had never gone this far before, But when they finally do someone interrupts. "I'm sorry, That killed the mood didn't it?" Clary laughed "Yeah it did." She admitted. Clary was glad Jace lightened up the mood instead of leaving it all awkward. Jace kissed her softly "I don't think you want to try it again right now?" He asked, Hoping she'd say "No it's fine, We can try again" But instead she closed her eyes. "I don't know Jace." Jace pouted. She opened her eyes and saw him pouting, She smiled a bit. Jace couldn't resist himself, He leaned in and kissed her.

Clary kissed back, Jace grabbed the back of her neck and deepened the kiss. This time Clary took control, She placed her hands on Jace's chest and pressed him down and straddled him. Jace looked up at her as if this moment and Clary herself, Was a dream come true. Jace's golden eyes grew dark, Now they were just filled with lust and passion. Clary leaned down, And Jace met her halfway and kissed him. Jace's soft lips on hers, Fitting perfectly, Like a puzzle piece. Jace touched Clary's legs once more, His hands running up them, Up her waist, and into her shirt. His hands were warm on her stomach, Warm on her skin. Jace's hands stopped on Clary's back, He gently pushed her to him and now she was laying on him. As Jace's hands slipped out of her shirt and about to yank her shirt off, The door once again opened. This time Clary sprang off Jace and covered herself with her sheets.

Jace groaned loudly and rolled his eyes. He hated who ever opened the door at this very moment, He wanted to strangle them for interrupting Clary and him. Jace sat up and found himself staring into a familiar pair of violet eyes, Which were filled with amusement and a hint of jealousy. Clary stared at Will, His jet black hair tousled as if he had been running his hands through them repeatedly, His blue eyes staring directly at her, One hand gripping the door handle tightly, and the other in a fist. His jaw was clenched but he soon released it when Jace spoke.

"You ever heard of knocking?" Jace growled. Will stared at Jace through his long, black, thick eyelashes. "Apparently I haven't" Hissed Will, smirking. Will opened the door even more, He leaned on the door still, his arms folded up, and staring at Clary once again. Clary gripped her covers tightly. Jace stared at Clary and smiled. He wrapped an arm around her and hugged her. "Well look it up." Jace finally said. "What do you want, anyways?" Jace asked, This time serious and without sarcasm or rudeness.

"I came to check if Clary needed help with moving anything." Will answered still staring at Clary. Clary stared back at him, Jace didn't seem to notice Will was staring at Clary. "What if she was changing?" breathed Jace. Will had a smug smile plastered on his face "Well, In that case, I don't think I'll be knocking on Clary's door any time soon." Jace scowled and let go of Clary. He stood up "Remember what I told you Will, Back off, Clary already has a boyfriend" Will laughed. "Yeah okay, Aright. Clary I'll be waiting for you when you're ready." Will winked at Clary, Closed the door, and walked away.

Clary stared at Jace who was angered. She sighed and put on her pants.

* * *

Clary had finished putting all her things into her suitcases with the help of Jace. Clary was now in her new room, Jace had fell asleep on her bed, Clary didn't bother waking him up. She thought he needed the rest, Since he was pretty stressed out because of something. Clary knew he was, She just hasn't had the time to ask him. But she will soon, If she remembers. Right now Clary was putting all her paint brushes in a metal cup, She placed the cup on a black, Wooden desk in the corner of the room.

Jace was pretty pissed when Will left the room, Clary had slipped her pants on. It took Clary a few words and kisses to finally convince Jace he had nothing to worry about, And that Clary was all his. She remembered that moment pretty well. Jace was slipping on his shirt and he viciously grabbed Clary's clothes and threw them inside her suitcase. The Morgenstern ring gleamed on his finger as he shoved her clothes in her suitcase. She hated that ring, All it did was remind her the horrible lie her father had made her believe. Jace had a handful of Clary's clothes when she grabbed his arm. His arm had runes here and there. The soundless rune was there, along with the awareness, and action rune. Jace turned to look at Clary, His golden eyes dark with anger. His eyes tended to change colors. Light when he was happy, excited, amused, etc. Dark when he was mad, when he was in a lustful situation.

His eyes softened as he saw her worried expression. "Jace..." Clary started but he grabbed her and hugged her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be angry for something so stupid. It's just it gets me mad how Will thinks he can just take you from me, And I can't bring myself to think you'd leave me.. Because I'd be nothing without you Clary. You're my one and only, My light, My love, My heart." Clary smiled widely. She touched Jace's face and softly said "Jace of course you have the right to be mad, I would be if a girl talked about you like that." Jace smiled. "I'd turn them down in a heart beat, I've only got my eye on one girl." Clary blushed.

"Well come on, We've got a room to pack" Clary said smiling. But Jace didn't look very sure about Will and her. So Clary grabbed his face gently and kissed him long and hard. "Jace, I love you, And you only. No one can compare to you." Jace smiled and kissed her back. That convinced him.

She looked over at Jace, Half of his face was buried in Clary's pillow, Mouth was slightly open and a small trail of drool slipped down his mouth, and down his jaw to his shoulder. His arm was under his head and the other was placed on top of his stomach, His legs were entwined together under Clary's purple blanket. His golden curls messy and just a bit tangled. Clary couldn't help but smile, She thought he looked so adorable. She thought she could just paint him like that, Since the other times she's tried, He'd always move or do something. Clary laughed silently at remembering the few times she's tried to paint Jace. Usually it ended up with her being pinned on the bed by Jace while he kissed her, And both of them would also end up covered in paint.

Clary also remembered when Jace started to fall asleep. She laughed lowly at the memory, Not wanting to wake Jace up. Clary was carrying half of her suitcases and Jace was carrying the other half. They were walking down the halls of the institute, Clary was looking in each room. Looking inside of them to see if they would be good to draw on the walls, And big enough for all her future canvas and portraits and paints and paintbrushes. Each and everyone was to small until Clary stopped at one room that seemed a bit different than the others from the outside. Clary set down her suitcases, She stared at Jace who leaned on the wall and yawned.

She opened the door and looked inside the room. The room was white, The bed was placed in the middle of the room against the wall, The bed was also done, There was a large window in the room, Sunlight poured inside and splashing on the floor and bed. There was a black, wooden desk on the right of the room and was placed by the window (Which was in the middle of the right wall), There was a closet with dark doors, and a bathroom. The room was huge and perfect for everything she needed. Clary shrieked. Usually she wouldn't shriek in front of anyone, But she trusted Jace. Jace came running in the room, He had a seraph blade in his hand.

"What?! Did you find a demon here?" he asked half shouting. Clary laughed and shook her head "No, This room is perfect. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Jace smiled and sighed. "It's fine. Better to be safe then sorry right?" Clary nodded and smiled. She got on her tippietoes and kissed Jace on the cheek. "Why not on the lips Red?" Clary smirked. She liked when Jace called her "Red", She thought the name was affectionate and loved the sound of it on Jace's lips. "Because I didn't want to." Clary teased, Sticking out her tongue. "The things I'd do to that tongue." Jace said seductively low. Clary stared at Jace and he at her, Then they burst out laughing.

"So you're going to stay in this room?" Jace asked, yawning. "No Jace, Because I didn't scream of excitement and just tell you this room is perfect." Jace laughed. "Alright, Alright. No need to be fiesty" he murmured yawning once again. Clary laughed. Jace went outside of the room to get her things, Clary followed him. She grabbed her suitcases and he grabbed the other ones. Clary placed the suitcases she had in her closet, While Jace lazily and effortlessly placed the suitcases he had under her bed. He stood there after he placed the suitcases under her bed and just fell on the bed and slept.

Clary laughed at the thought. Clary decided she'd unpack all her clothes tomorrow and for now, She would just place all her art supplies in their new, destined places. Clary was basically done with putting away her art supplies her new room. This room is certainly bigger than the other one she shared with Isabelle and Tessa, For sure thought Clary. Also bigger than the one back in New York she said to herself in her mind. Clary was tired from walking around her room and putting away her paints and paintbrushes and such, also tired of carrying huge and heavy suitcases. She walked to her bed, She sat down next to Jace. She slowly leaned over and laid her head on his shoulder, She played with his blond curls. She loved the way he looked when he slept, So calm and peaceful. Clary used her other hand to touch Jace's face. As she did he said something that made her heart flutter **(A/N: I took this part from sprinklesonpancakes, I'm sorry but I had to, It's to cute) **"Clary..." murmured Jace in his sleep. Clary smiled.

Clary thought about how she used to wake up next to Jace back in New York. Of course, She was the first to wake up. Jace would be next to her, Shirtless, and hugging her to his body. His arm, even though he was asleep, would be tightly and protectively around her. She remembered just laying there, Admiring the golden boy that was her boyfriend. Then he would wake up and say something arrogant like "Like what you see Red?" or "Gorgeous aren't I?" Clary smiled at the thought.

Suddenly the door opened causing Clary to jump, And making Jace wake from his slumber. Clary looked at the door and saw Tessa, She was wearing Shadowhunting gear, She was sweaty, and She had her brown hair in a braid, But some strands escaped the braid and were pasted to Tessa's face with her sweat. "Oh, I'm so sorry Clary, I thought you were alone." Clary smiled. She looked at Jace who was a bit red. Clary raised an eyebrow. Jace never blushed. "It's fine Tessa, Do you need anything?" Clary asked. Tessa shook her head "No, But I just came to tell you, The training room is free for Will to train you." Clary smiled. "Thank you Tessa." Tessa gave Clary a warm smile and nodded her head and left.

"Clary?" Asked Jace. Clary looked away from the closed door, To the golden boy that was her boyfriend. "Hmm?" Clary stared at Jace, Who was still red. His golden eyes were bright and he ran his hand through his hair, Causing his messy curls to straighten a bit. He was half laying down and half sitting up. "You didn't hear me say anything while I was sleeping?" Clary smiled widely. Instead of answering Jace, She just threw herself on him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and laid her head on his chest. Jace put his arms around his red headed goddess. "I love you Jace." She whispered.

* * *

Jace had been dreaming about himself and Clary. They were walking in a park, Holding hands, Laughing. Clary was talking to Jace about how girls in school would be and how much she hated them, Jace listened to her but he just stared at her. He thought Clary was stunning. Her beautiful emerald eyes, The freckles that decorated her face, Her red hair that reminded Jace of fire. Suddenly Clary started running from Jace, Laughing. "Clary!" he shouted, Also laughing. Clary ran down a small hill, Jace sped after her. He was so close to her, Very close. When Clary dropped on the floor. She had her eyes closed, She didn't look like she was breathing, Her red hair fanned out around her. Her hands were limp and her legs were sprawled out.

Jace's eyes widened and he felt himself scream Clary's name like never before. He ran all the way down the hill, Almost falling on small rocks on the ground. As he neared Clary he saw she was breathing, She was smiling faintly. Jace felt his heart beat slow down and he let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He sat down next to Clary. She opened her eyes and stared up at him. Clary sat up and kissed him, She acted like he hadn't even screamed her name. Through kisses Jace had said "Clary..." and that's when he felt someone jump and he woke up.

He saw Clary was looking at the door, She was wearing a small smile on her face. Jace felt himself go red. Hopefully she didn't hear me he thought. He looked at the door and saw Tessa Gray in Shadowhunting gear, Some loose strands from her braid were matted to her face. She was sweaty and panting just a bit as she talked. Jace guessed she had trained pretty hard. "Oh, I'm so sorry Clary, I thought you were alone." Tessa said apologetically. Clary smiled for Tessa, Clary looked at Jace now, She raised an eyebrow. Jace mentally slapped himself, She saw him blushing. "It's fine Tessa, Do you need anything?" Clary asked, Curiously. Tessa shook her head "No, But I just came to tell you, The training room is free for Will to train you." Jace felt like cringing at the sound of Will's name. But he held himself.

Nothing on earth would make Jace like Will, Not even a million dollars. Jace positioned myself on my elbows, So he was half laying down and half sitting up. "Thank you Tessa" Clary said. Tessa gave Clary a warm smile, Nodded her head, and left. Jace decided he'd ask Clary if she heard him whisper her name while he was sleeping, He heard himself say her name. "Clary?" Jace said quietly. Clary looked away from the door and at Jace. "Hmm?" She was staring at Jace, Jace felt himself go a bit redder. He ran a hand through his hair, His fingers getting a bit caught up in his tangled curls. "You didn't hear me saying anything while I was sleeping?" asked Jace. Clary smiled widely. She didn't say anything, She just wrapped her arms around Jace and placed her head on his chest. Jace put his arms tightly around his small red head.

And the next four words she said made Jace the happiest boy alive "I love you Jace." Jace pulled Clary away from himself just a bit and stared at her. "I love you too babe." he said kissing her softly. Clary kissed back, She pulled away, Making Jace pout. Clary laughed "I have to go to training." She whispered. Jace rolled his eyes, Not at Clary, But at training. He didn't like training, The only reason was Will. He wished Will didn't have to train her.

"Fine." grumbled Jace, Laying back down on Clary's bed. Clary laughed. She straddled Jace, She kissed him. "Don't worry, After I'm done training, Going to the library, and getting a tour around the institute. I'll be right back here with you." Jace smiled. "Promise?" Jace asked, He knew he sounded like a little boy, But he didn't care. Clary nodded "I promise." And with that Clary got her Shadowhunter gear and took off her clothes.

Jace loved how Clary didn't care if Jace saw her in her bra and underwear, He loves how she trusts him. How she can just telling him anything as if he were her best friend, Well Clary considers Jace her best friend but you get the point. He stared at Clary as she put her gear, How she slipped on the pants, the shirt, the boots, the belt. Jace doesn't admit it, Not to anyone but he adores her, He adores her more than he adores anything (Including his looks). Jace loves Clary, More than she or he himself can imagine, Clary is his soulmate. Jace knew she was, And he couldn't bear to see anything happen to her. Clary finished putting on her gear and stared at Jace, Her happy expression grew to a worried one. "Oh by the angel, Don't tell me, I have something on my face. Oh Raziel this is just-" Jace stood up from his bed. He walked over to her.

He towered over Clary, She looked up at him and he down at her. The back of Jace's hand caressed Clary's cheek. "You look fine, I just can't believe I have a girlfriend like you." He whispered in her ear. Clary blushed "Stop it, You've had girls who are prettier than me." Clary said hugging Jace. Jace wrapped his arms around her waist. He's had many girlfriends. Tall, skinny, short, thick. But none of them can compare to Clary nor her beauty. "No, I haven't your beautiful, Gorgeous, breath taking, jaw dropping, amazing and so much more. You can't compare to those other girls, They aren't even close to your knees when it comes to being such an amazing girlfriend like you." Clary bit her lip, Usually that drove Jace crazy, But right now he wanted to keep the moment calm.

Clary moved away and stared at Jace, "You're to much Jace Herondale" she said smiling. Jace smiled at her and kissed her. He didn't want to hold her back from training. "Go to training, I'll see you later." Clary sighed. Clary didn't want to go train, She wanted to stay here and talk with Jace. Talk about the things they haven't had the time to. But she knew she had to And she needed it to. What if a day comes that a demon crosses her path and no one is there with her, She wouldn't be able to protect herself and no one would be there to protect her. And she didn't want to die anytime soon. So off to training she went. "Bye, I love you" she said hugging him one last time before she left.

* * *

At training...

Clary knocked on Will's door. Clary had found Jem in the drawing room, Talking with Tessa and she asked where Will's room was. Jem gave her the directions and now here she was. "Come in" he said grumpily. Clary raised an eyebrow. Wonder what's wrong with him she thought. Clary opened the door to find Will sitting on his bed, In shadowhunting gear, and reading A book. "Will?" Will's dark eyes were now bright as he stared at Clary. "Clary" he mused, He stared at her as if she were a dream come true and smiled. "Are you ready for training?" he asked. "I was born ready" Clary laughed. Will stared at Clary and couldn't take his eyes off her. He placed his book on a shelf, Many books were lined on that one shelf. Different tittles, in different languages, sizes, and colors. Clary stared around Will's room. She was surprised it was clean, Not many things were thrown on his floor. The only messy thing in his room was the unmade bed. The covers were strewn, His pillows were at the foot of the bed, and the bed sheet had stains on them. He just have moved rooms while I was moving from mine Clary thought.

"Then let's go ma' lady" Will said offering Clary his arm. Clary grabbed his arm and off they went to the training room.

* * *

After training...

Clary threw herself down on a bench, She let her Seraph blade fall on the floor with a soft _Clank _. Will was throwing some daggers at a wall. Clary thought about how good Will was at throwing daggers. Probably his specialty. Will stopped throwing the daggers and threw them on a table full of all types of weapons. He walked towards Clary. She admired how the darkness of the shadowhunting gear brought out the color of Will's hair and eyes. He sat down next to her. "You're pretty good with a blade" Clary smiled. "Thanks" He nodded. He placed his arms behind his head and let his head lay down on them.

Clary looked around the training room, She didn't have to really analyze it because as soon as she entered the room Will made her get her whip out her Seraph blade and start fighting with him. The room was definitely bigger than the one in New York, The floor was matted but not much protection, The walls were lined with some old and horrific weapons. Then there was a table filled with this century's latest weapons, Which weren't much. Clary recognized some of the weapons from her century, But the ones in her century were much more advanced and changed. Then Clary's eyes landed on Will.

He had his eyes closed. Clary stared at his long eyelashes, His cheek bones, The curve of his jaw, His neck, His lips... Clary's thoughts about Will's lips were cut short when Will opened his eyes and caught her staring, A smile tugged on his lips. "Feel free to kiss these lips anytime" Winked Will. Clary blushed and looked away. Will laughed. Clary thought about how Will and Jace were alike, Their arrogance, Their looks, Their attitude, Their body, The way they fight, Their skill.

Clary looked at Will, Who was staring at the floor. She remembered when he was showing her how to stand and how to hold her Seraph blade. His arms slipped around hers and helped her hold the blade, Clary couldn't help but think about how much his touch was like Jace's. Clary stood up, Will's eyes darted from the floor to her. "I'm going to go to the library if you need me" Will stood up and smiled. He didn't know Clary liked books. "Alright" Will said. Will hugged her, Clary was caught off guard, But she hugged him back and melted into his hug. Will held her tight and put his face in the crook of her neck.

Clary didn't care, She liked it. Finally after a minute or so Will reluctantly let her go. "I'll see you later then" Will smirked. Clary nodded and left the room. Will stayed behind.

* * *

Clary went directly to the library, She didn't bother changing into different clothes. As she went inside the library, She saw it was bigger than the New York institute's library. The library had towers of shelves with books filling each and every shelf. There ladders in case someone needed to get a book that was out of their reach. There was also a long, honey colored table with 12 chairs around it.

Clary decided she wanted to read something fiction like. So she headed towards the fiction section. As she did she saw Tessa crouched on the floor, Holding a blue book with a golden cup in the middle of the book. Tessa was so indulged in the book she didn't notice Clary. As Clary sat down next to Tessa, Making sure she didn't sit on her skirts, she grabbed a book with a picture of a girl with thick, short, curly black hair and a leafy like shirt with green leggings and other evil like creatures next to her and on the top in white, bold, letters it said "THE CHANGELING"

Clary opened the book, She thought it looked interesting, So she'd read it. "It's an interesting book." Said Tessa at Clary's elbow. Clary looked away from the first page of the book and stared at Tessa, Who now had her hair in a bun, Had a lime green dress on, and had a Clockwork like angel around her throat. Tessa looked up from her book and at Clary now "Seems like it" Clary smiled. "I can relate to her in a way, I'm a shapeshifter, Basically the same thing as her." Clary shrugged "Yeah I guess so." Tessa smiled "Did you know,The events in that book is real? Every single detail? That was actually the girl's journal." Clary was surprised.

She didn't know that. "Really?" Asked Clary in disbelief. "Oh Yes." Said Tessa going back to her book. Clary tried reading, But she couldn't all that slipped into her mind was Will hugging her, Holding her tightly. Clary knew something had happened between Tessa and Will, Because the day Jem and Will had gotten into a fight (Yesterday) Jem had screamed "What the hell Will? Did you push Tessa because of something? Because the fact she chose me over you?" Will looked hurt when Jem said that. Clary wanted to ask Tessa what had happened between her and Will. But she wasn't sure.

Clary shook her head, I'm going to ask, If Tessa doesn't want to talk about it, That's fine she thought. "Tessa?" Clary said, Tessa looked up from her book, She stared at Clary with a warm smile. "Yes?" She asked. "Can I ask you something?" Clary started "You don't have to answer if you don't want to, Of course" Tessa just kept smiling and nodded. "Well, I'm sorry for being so nosy, But my curiousity is killing me. Did something ever happen between Will and you?" Tessa tensed up. She looked at her book and stayed quiet. Clary sensed it was a sensitive subject. "I'm sorry for askin-" Tessa waved it off "It's okay, And to answer your question yes, Something did happen" Tessa answered in a whisper.

Clary listened to Tessa "We- Well he, He loved me. He pushed me away because of a "curse" A curse that supposedly killed whoever Will loved and cared about. Will loved me, And when Will finally figured out the "curse" was fake, He came to me telling me he loved me and telling me the reason he was so horrid with me" Tessa said "But he was to late, Jem had proposed to me, And we are to get married in a few months" Clary gasped. Tessa looked up from the book once again.

"He stared at me the way he stares at you, You know" Clary arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" asked Clary. "He used to stare at me, Like I was his true love. But of course, He stopped. He stares at you that way Clary, He loves you" Clary gasped. Will love me? Clary thought. Clary shook her head. He couldn't possibly love _me _Clary thought. There is Jessamine, And she's much more prettier than me Clary said to herself. "No Tessa, Will doesn't lov-" Clary was interrupted when someone sat closely next to her, Close enough their shoulder and legs were touching.

"I don't what?" asked a familiar, seductive voice. Clary looked beside her and found Will staring at her. "Uh..." Clary started. Then Tessa jumped up and placed the book away "You don't like ducks" Tessa said. Clary laughed. "Another Herondale that doesn't like ducks?" Clary said through laughs. Tessa smiled at Clary and walked away "I must go, Things to do. But nice talking with you Clary. Please be careful with what I just told you" Clary nodded and smiled at Tessa.

Will stared at Clary "What? Careful with what?" Clary shook her head. "Nothing" Clary smiled and yawned a bit. She looked out the window and saw the sun was going down. "The Changeling?" Will said analyzing the book Clary held in her hands. Clary nodded. She slowly went to the side, Laying her head on Will's shoulder. Will closed his eyes as she placed her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her "It's a nice book." He whispered as he held her tightly. "Mhm" Clary nodded, closing her eyes. Thinking about what Tessa said, About Will loving her.

Will shook Clary slightly "Come on Fray, I've got an institute to show you, And you're already falling asleep" Clary smiled. She moved away from Will, She hazily stood up, Almost falling. Will held onto her waist just in case. "Thanks" she murmured. "Come on sleepy head, I can show you the halls at least" Will whispered in her ear. Clary laughed, lowly.

* * *

Jace was looking for Clary, She had to be done with training by now. He was walking by the library when he heard two familiar voices, Will hid in a vacant room. The room was dark and cold. But Jace didn't pay attention to that. He saw Clary coming out of the library with Will and she was hanging onto Will's shoulder, She looked a bit sleepy. While Will talked to her, He held onto her waist in case she would fall. "Do you want me to take you to your room? You seem pretty sleepy." Will asked. Clary shook her head "No it's fine. Keep showing me around." Clary answered. Jealousy and anger boiled in Jace.

"Fine two can play that game, Clarissa" Jace opened the door quietly and went to find Alec's room. He opened the room to find clothes, old food containers and such on the floor. Jace wrinkled his nose in disgust, He would never be able to live in such conditions. His room had to be bare and clean. Jace saw Simon waking up and stretching. Jace was surprised, It was night time already? Simon found Jace staring at him and bared his fangs at him. Simon laughed while Jace rolled his eyes "I'll de-fang you with my bare hands, Bloodsucker" Simon ignored Jace's comment and grabbed a comic book that was on the floor and started reading it from a random page.

Jace looked to the left of the room and saw Magnus and Alec sitting on a bed, Talking. "Alec?" Jace said. Alec looked from Magnus to Jace. Alec's face lit up and he stood up. "Give me a sec Magnus."Alec kissed Magnus on the cheek. "Don't be long my love" called Magnus after Alec. Magnus laid down on the bed he was sitting on as Alec got off and looked at his electra blue nails. "I need your help" Jace said as Alec closed the room door behind him. Alec, knowing Jace like the back of his hand knew it wasn't something that was going to benefit anyone.

Alec sighed. "With?" Asked Alec. Jace moved away from Alec and looked down the hall to find Will holding Clary up while she just stared at him and smiled. Clary's eyes drooped. Now, Will was putting Clary against the wall and placing an arm beside her head. He was staring at her and talking to her, lowly. Clary just talked back and laughed. She yawned. Will smiled and started walking with her again.

"To go tell Clary to meet me in my room." Alec sighed. "Why?" Asked Alec. "I'm going to make Clary jealous." After Jace explaining to Alec his plan, Alec shook his head. "Jace I don't think this going to end very well." Jace laughed. "Please, My plans always work." Jace smiled smugly. Alec raised an eyebrow "Not relationship type of plans, Battle plans are your strength." Jace squinted "Are you okay? Everything is my strength." Alec shook his head. He had the most arrogant parabatai there is. But he loved him anyway.

"Alec just please do it" Alec sighed, He wanted to please Jace no matter the cost, But if he did what Jace asked him to, He knew something bad was bound to happen. But Alec said yes anyways. Jace hugged Alec tightly "Thank you Alec" And with that Jace ran off to find Jessamine.

* * *

Jace ran off to the drawing room, He opened the door quickly and saw Jessamine on a peach colored couch, She was wearing a dark blue dress with some black lace gloves. Her blonde hair was in curls, A big black bow held some of her hair back. Jace had asked Charlotte where she might be, Charlotte stared at Jace awkwardly and said she last saw Jessie in the drawing room. So Jace came and found her. Jessamine finally noticed Jace and set her papers aside on the couch said "Hello Mr. Herondale" Jace rolled his eyes. He didn't like it when people addressed him like that. "Call me Jace please" Jessie nodded and stood up. "And to what do I owe this pleasure?" She asked trying to hide her bitter side and pretend to be someone nice. But Jace already knew Jessamine's real character. He didn't care if she tried to be nice and pleasant, He just needed her at this very moment.

"I was just wondering, If you would like to come to my room and talk with me" Jessie smiled "I'm pretty bored and I need someone to talk to" Jessamime thought Jace was taking a liking in her and said "Yes"

Jace and Jessie went to Jace's room. They both talked and laughed as they sat next to each other on his bed. Jace thought this plan was going to end well. Was it?

* * *

Clary was feeling quite drunk, But she wasn't she was just sleepy and tired. She felt like all her joints had turned to liquid and like she could fall at any time. But thankfully Will was there to hold her from falling. "So are you planning to move rooms?" Clary asked Will. Clary felt stupid, She already knew Will had switched rooms "I already did move to a different room." Will said smiling. Clary laughed at herself "Yeah I know I'm sorry, I'm just really exhausted" Before Will could say anything someone tapped Clary. Clary spun around almost falling, Both Alec, who had tapped her, and Will reached for her and held her up. "Oh hey Alec, What's up?" Alec stared at Will, He was surprised how much they resembled each other. He didn't know how they could look like each other if they were from a different family. Will didn't seem to pay attention to their resemblance what so ever.

"Uh, Jace told me to tell you to come to his room. He said something about wanting to talk to you." Alec said regretting he did the minute it came out of his mouth. Clary nodded "I'll be over there in a minute" Clary said. Alec let go of Clary and left her for Will to hold her. Alec walked down the hall to his room. He hoped everything would turn out well with Jace and his stupid plan.

"Will, Do you mind taking me to Jace's room? I don't know where it is and I think I'll get lost." Will nodded. "Of course" he smiled. Will didn't want to take Clary to Jace's room, But he had to. He couldn't just say no to her like that. After a few minutes of walking down the halls, Will stopped in front of his door, Well the door he shared with Jace and Jem. Clary didn't bother knocking, She knew Jem wasn't in there. He was still probably with Tessa in the institute. Clary opened the door and found Jace wide-eyed and kissing Jessamine Lovelace. Jessie was on top of Jace, Grabbing him. Jace finally pushed her off of him and wiped his mouth. "Jessa-" Jessie was staring at Clary and Will, She had a smile on her face.

Jace turned and looked. He saw Clary. "Oh by the angel, Clary-" But Clary wasn't listening, She was only listening to her heart break, To the pain in her heart. She loves Jace, So much. She trusts him, She cares for him more than anything in the world. And he does this. Clary couldn't stop herself. She started crying. "No, No Clary don't cry" Jace said pushing Jessie off of him and standing up, He walked to her and touched her face. Clary slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me" Jace felt his heart break also. Clary had never done that to him before. "How could you do this!?" Shouts Clary. Will stood in the hallway, Surprised. He never thought Jace would cheat on Clary. But the dark side of Will was happy. Clary could finally be his now.

"No Clary-" Clary was about to walk out but Jace grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Clary, Look I swear I didn't kiss Jessamine, She kissed me" Jace hoped Clary believed Him. Clary looked to see Jessie staring at her. Clary hoped Jace was telling the truth, She hoped it was all a misunderstanding."Is it true Jessie?" She asked. Jessie thought about Jace, How much she wanted him to be hers. A little white lie won't kill anyone she said to herself. "No it's not true, He kissed _me._" Jace looked at Jessamine in a surprised expression. Clary looked at Jace once again. Tears slipped down her face and onto the floor. "You liar, I gave you my heart" She hissed. "Clary-" Clary didn't get to hear anything Jace was about to say because she ran out the room.

Clary started running towards the library. Will looked at Clary as she ran "Clary!" he shouted. Clary didn't stop running, She just kept on. Will started to run after Clary, He kept calling her name. Clary ran inside the library and Will was on her heels. Damn she can run fast Will thought to himself. Will grabbed Clary by the arm when he was close enough to, Thinking it was Jace she hit him. But Will didn't let go. "Sh, Clary it's Will." Clary stopped trying to hit Will and just hugged him. She cried into his chest, Will caressed her. He touched her hair. He hugged her tightly. "It's okay Clary, It's going to be okay" he whispered in her ear. Clary hugged Will back even tighter.

* * *

Jace stared at Jessie in disgust "Why would you tell her that!" he shouted at Jessamine. Jessamine flinched a bit. "Because I felt like it" She said. You have no right to be screaming at me Jace" Jace scowled. He wanted her to call him now "I have every right! Don't you understand what you just did!? You lied to my girlfriend, Now I have lost everything because of YOU" Jace shouted. He had his jaw clenched. Jessamine only stared at him. She didn't understand, She thought he wouldn't care, She thought he'd stay with her and forget Clary. But apparently she was wrong.

"You _idiot__" _Hissed Jace. Jessamine stayed on his bed, In surprise. No boy has ever talked to her like that. Jessamine decided she'd forget this and with that she walked to her room and went on with the rest of her day as if nothing happened. Jace ran after Clary. He didn't know where she went but as he passed the library he heard the faint sound of crying. Only one person could be crying right now . And it's Clary. Jace went inside the library, He moved to the left to find Clary hugging Will. "Clary, Baby come here." Clary didn't look at Jace "Go away" she said weakly. Will kissed her forehead. Jace scowled "Get away from her" hissed Jace. "She needs me and I'm not leaving her" Will stared at Jace as he spoke. " Anyways, you heard her, Go away" growled Will. "I won't go away, She is my girlfriend." "Was." corrected Will. Jace ignored Will's comment. "Clary, Please let me explain." Clary shook her head, Causing her hair to stand up a bit. "Go away I don't want to talk to you" Clary said quietly. Jace stayed there staring at his true love in another man's arms.

"Go away Jace" Will warned. "No, Will, This isn't your problem." Will let Clary go and walked towards Jace. Clary stood there, wiping away her tears and staring at the two Herondale boys. "When someone hurts or messes with the girl I _love _it becomes my problem" Clary and Jace were shocked but they said nothing. Clary wasn't shocked in a bad way, Just shocked. Jace on the other hand took those words as a punch in the gut. Now that Clary doesn't won't to talk to Jace, Will has the advantage to take Clary away from him. Jace regained himself from the shock and said through gritted teeth "I don't care, Clary doesn't love you, She loves me." "I don't give a damn, I will care for Clary even if she feels nothing for me!" shouted Will. Jace positioned himself to fight and Will did to. Will was about to punch Jace but Clary quickly grabbed his arm. "Will..." she said. Will stared at the small red head, Who was broken on the inside, Then at the boy who was his family. Will sighed.

Will let his fists drop beside him, He grabbed Clary and hugged her. "Clary..." Jace starts but Clary doesn't let him speak "Just go away, Please" Jace sighs. He decides It'd be best if he could talk to Clary when she's by herself and when she's not as hurt as now. Jace leaves defeated. He walks to his room, Jace felt like crying, shouting, killing, and destroying. But all he did was go into his room, take off his clothes except his boxers and lay in bed only to regret he ever made his plan of trying to make Clary jealous. "I'm going to take you to your room okay?" Will said. Clary nodded. Will lifted Clary up, She wrapped her legs around Will's waist and off they went to her room.

* * *

Clary didn't want to change to her pajamas. She just got in bed in her gear. How could he do this? We've gone through so much, He's told me he's loved me endless amount of times, He's acted like he's loved me. Will kissed Clary on her forehead "Good night Clary, Sweet dreams." Will was going to leave, He didn't want to leave Clary by herself but she probably wanted to be alone, Clary caught Will's hand quickly. Will turned to face Clary "Will, Stay with me Please." Clary said "I don't want to sleep by myself" Will smiled. Clary scooted over and made space for Will. He took his shoes off and climbed in bed. His fingers entwined themselves with Clary's own. "Thank you Will" She said quietly. Will smiled. He wrapped his free arm around Clary, and Clary placed her head on Will's chest.

Clary thought about what Will said "When someone hurts or messes with the girl I _love _it becomes my problem"

**UGH okay this was long, But it was long for NOTHING. I tried SO hard to be descriptive and I think I did well with that in the beginning but failed to in the middle and ending of this story. I have failed you all, I am sorry. Anyways, Will you all be honest and tell me how I did in this chapter? Feel free to say THIS CHAPTER SUCKED. But yes, Thank you for reading, Please rev-**

**Will: I AM A HAPPY MAN.**

**Me: _ Your welcome you sexy devil that I can't have T.T**

**Will: Why thank you Shadow, I appreciate the fact CLARY IS MINE NOW HAHAHA IN YOUR FACE JACE**

**Jace: I will stab you whilst you sleep, You stupid idiot -.-**

**Me: Boys, Boys, BOYS. No need for that.**

**Clary: -Sigh- Well review and thank you for reading!**

**Jace: Clary can we pl-**

**Clary: (Throws a seraph blade at Jace)**

**Jace: (Screams like a girl and ducks)  
**

**Me: I don't think she wants to talk to you, I'm just spit balling here.**

**Jace: DUH. Well bye!**


End file.
